


A "Perfect" Family

by Marinette_Dupain_Cheng



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, Emilie is Back, F/M, Hawkmoth wins, Marinette Almost Gives Up on Defeating Hawkmoth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Sabine is gone, Tom is Broken, but only almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng/pseuds/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng
Summary: Hehe this is REALLY random and kinda sad at some points...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	A "Perfect" Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe this is REALLY random and kinda sad at some points...

“Tikki, Plagg, unify.” Gabriel Agreste’s loud voice stretched through all of Paris, unintentionally reminding every Parisian about how helpless they were against the infamous Hawkmoth rising to power.

“I, Gabriel Agreste,” he began. Chat Noir, now Adrien, froze in place, his eyes glued to his villainous father. “Wish for my family to be perfect again.”

Adrien was still frozen. Marinette was helpless, lying on the floor. For the first time since she had become Ladybug, she didn’t have a solution. And now, she didn’t have Tikki to help her.

So Marinette Dupain-Cheng did the first thing that came to mind. She ran. She left the crowd surrounding them, she left Gabriel Agreste to fix his family, and she left Adrien helpless. She didn’t _want_ to run from her problems. But she couldn’t handle it anymore. There was _too much_ pressure. And Tikki wasn’t here to help her get through it.

No. They weren’t her problems anymore. She would leave her failures behind. She didn’t need a constant reminder of how she _failed_ to save Paris from Hawkmoth. Everything was still sinking in. She would rather _not_ have to deal with all this. 

So she kept running. Ignoring the betrayed stares of the few Parisians who still had hope, ignoring _everything,_ Marinette sprinted to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Her life would be normal now. No more problems, no more Hawkmoth, no more akumas, no more _Ladybug._

_No more Chat Noir. How could you leave him? He’s always been there for you!_

Her guilt was taking over. How _could_ she leave him? She didn’t want to. She knew that. But it was too much. Trying her hardest to stop herself from breaking down and sobbing, she came to a halt when she saw the state of the bakery.

It was _broken._

But it was nowhere near as broken as the people inside. The only conscious person inside. The warmth that had always filled the bakery was gone.

Cautiously opening the glass door, she caught sight of her sobbing father beside her unconscious mother. _Of course,_ OF COURSE, it would be her family.

How could she expect that everything would be how it was? There was a price. A price her family would have to pay.

Perhaps this was what she deserved. After all, she had done nothing to save everyone else. Going back now would be selfish. Would it?

After all, when she had been Ladybug, she would always say it was never too late to do the right thing. But here… it _was._ She had been Ladybug, Paris’s only hope now that Chat Noir was frozen in shock, and she _left them._

_Without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to them. Trust me on this._

Her kitty.

_I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me._

Also her kitty, but as Adrien.

_Ladybug is a true superheroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her._

Her best friend.

_We've got two superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared, because we trust them._

Her father.

_Oh, you're... you're, you're Ladybug!_

Her mother, who was now in a coma, the same state as Emilie had been in.

She could do this. No, she _would_ do this. For her kitty, Alya, her father… and her mother. For her friends. For all of Paris. For _everyone._

So Marinette ran from the bakery. Though this time she wasn’t running away from her problems. She was going to their source.

“Mi-Milady. You’re back.”

“Of course, kitty. It’s you and me against the world, remember?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt by InkyCoffee
> 
> :)


End file.
